Thanks for save me
by namibroken
Summary: Al destino le gusta jugar, dos vidas totalmente diferentes se ven obligadas a convivir. Dios junto a humano. Loki huye encontrando a una mujer que quiere ayudarle a escapar de ellos, los Vengadores.
1. I Un trato

Los personajes que salgan en este Fic son todos de propiedad de Marvel. No me pertenecen.

* * *

Era de madrugada y en la calle no quedaba ni un alma. Después de un caluroso y agobiante día de verano la noche llegaba fresca y suave, una luna llena adornaba el cielo nocturno acompañada de algunas estrellas que aún se dejaban ver a pesar de la contaminación lumínica. Una noche de verano casi perfecta, el destino es caprichoso y le gusta jugar con la vida humana. ¿O tal vez fue por culpa de los dioses y sus continuas disputas?

No muy lejos de la ciudad hubo un leve terremoto, todo el cielo de la zona se encapotó con nubarrones negros y densos y finalmente un rayo cruzo el cielo oscuro hasta encontrarse con la débil corteza terrestre dejando un profundo cráter en ella.

Afortunadamente nadie salio herido, pues a esas horas de la madrugada ya casi nadie deambulaba por aquel lugar. Pero al destino le gusta jugar, el destino hizo que una mujer se encontrase lo suficientemente cerca de aquel lugar como para poder ver lo que allí ocurrió.

…

Estaba demasiado preocupada como para poder dormir. Demasiadas cosas le rondaban por la cabeza, dinero, trabajo, sus amigos, la familia...él. Todo iba mal últimamente, el mes de mayo, casi a finales, empezaron los problemas. No había motivos por los que preocuparse todavía, pero según sus cálculos (ella era muy calculadora y previsora) en un par de meses estaría en números rojos. Sus amigos, si se les podía llamar así ya no salían de fiesta, es más, habían desaparecido con el tiempo y la familia lo mismo, no había comunicación. Y para rematar, su pareja...

Se levantó de golpe de la cama, no podía seguir así, saldría a dar una vuelta y se despejaría la mente con el aire fresco de la madrugada. Se vistió y cogió las llaves de su moto. Tenía claro a donde iría a relajarse. Las afueras de la ciudad. Era el lugar perfecto e ideal, ella estaba enamorada de aquellos páramos desiertos y tranquilos, sin ningún edificio alrededor, sin nadie que la molestase.

Antes de salir se fijó en el parpadeo rojo del contestador del teléfono, ¿un mensaje?. Pulsó el botón y escuchó con curiosidad. Al principio no se oía nada pero después el sonido se hizo más claro y nítido. Eran dos respiraciones agitadas, acompasadas, lujuriosas, llenas de pasión... y reconocía una de ellas. Él. Rápidamente tiró del cable cortando aquellos gemidos con un sonido seco. Sabía perfectamente quién había sido, sabía porque lo hacía... Furiosa lanzo el aparato telefónico contra una pared rompiéndolo en varias partes. Después salio de casa dando un portazo que despertó a casi todos sus vecinos.

.-.-.

Cuando llego a su destino no pudo fijarse en que a su alrededor el tiempo había cambiado repentinamente, que estaba rodeada de nubarrones y que en el cielo se adivinaban algunos relámpagos débiles, porque no paraba de llorar de rabia. Las lágrimas la cegaban, sus puños se cerraban con fuerza haciendo que los nudillos quedasen blancos y que las uñas se las clavase en las palmas provocándose sangre en ellas. En su cabeza solo se oía el continuo respirar acompasado tan característico de él... y de otra mujer. "Zorra" dijo su cerebro en un pensamiento fugaz. Pero ella sabía que la zorra no era la chica con la que estaba él, sino que era su ex pareja el capullo.

-Esto no va a quedar así, hijo de puta-siseó.

De repente una luz blanca se cruzó delante de ella. Notó como el suelo temblaba y ella cayó al suelo de rodillas incapaz de aguantar el equilibrio. Asustada, miró en todas direcciones intentando saber qué diablos ocurría. Lo único que vio fue luz y más luz, hasta que un trueno inundo todo. Se tapo los oídos fuertemente con sus manos y aguantó en esa posición hasta que todo se calmo. Abrió los ojos con miedo, mientras se levantaba lentamente. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Pronto lo descubrió, justo delante de sus narices se abría un amplio cráter y en el centro de este había algo...y se movía.

Bajo poco a poco hasta llegar al fondo del cráter para poder ver qué era aquella cosa. Parecía algo vivo, casi podría decirse...¿humano? La curiosidad que sentía era enorme y llego corriendo hasta el centro de aquella semiesfera que se había formado en el suelo.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando por fin descubrió que, mejor dicho, quien era el causante de aquello. Se agacho preocupada junto al hombre que yacía en el suelo. Respiraba, pero no parecía estar en muy buen estado, tenía la cara con heridas y la ropa que llevaba (la cual era algo extravagante) estaba desgarrada. Parecía un hombre joven de unos veintiún años más o menos. Era extraño.¿De dónde habría salido? Las preguntas para luego, se dijo, tenía que ayudarle, estaba malherido. Dudó de qué hacer, ella sola no podría con aquel hombre sola, no tenía fuerza. Lo más sensato sería llamar a una ambulancia pero tuvo la sensación de que eso no sería buena idea. Optó por intentar despertarle.

-Hola- le agarro suavemente del hombro y le dio un suave apretón. El hombre reacciono y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Cuando la mirada esmeralda de él se cruzo con la suya sintió miedo, quería escapar y dejarle allí. Pero, como si él hubiese leído sus pensamientos, la sujeto de la muñeca impidiéndole escapar.

-¿Dónde...estamos...criatura?-habló con una voz cansada y ronca, le costaba pronunciar las palabras y necesitaba parar para respirar.

-En...las afueras-contesto ella. No sabía que decía, solo estaba atenta a los ojos del extraño, era inhumanos. Reaccionó de golpe y continuó hablándole- Tenemos que curarte, estás mal herido y...

-Silencio- La potencia de su voz hizo que se callase de golpe, algo en él la intimidaba y daba miedo, un miedo irracional.-Se acercan, estoy en peligro.

-¿Eh?¿Quién se acerca?- esta loco, pensó. Observo asustada como se levantaba con esfuerzo y miraba en todas direcciones como si buscase algo...y pareció encontrarlo. Se detuvo mirando hacia el cielo con la mirada seria y en ceño fruncido. A continuación se giro hacia ella con gesto urgente-Necesito que me ocultes, mujer. Te lo ordeno.

-Bueno... si te pones así, sígueme- paso por alto las formas con las que hablaba. Sinceramente, estaba deseando irse de aquel lugar, hacia rato que tenia un mal presentimiento. Comenzó a caminar hacia su moto pero noto que no la seguía.-¿Que te pasa? Te estoy ayudando, ven conmigo.

Pareció que dudaba en seguirla pero finalmente avanzó con paso seguro y con la cabeza bien alta hasta llegar a su lado. Ella le observo curiosa, para estar tan hecho polvo se movía con bastante agilidad, no parecía muy herido. Suspiro aliviada, no tenía ganas de empezar con papeleos en un hospital a estas horas.

-¿Dónde me llevas,mujer?-Pregunto con aquella inquietante e imponente voz.

-A mí casa-contesto ella sin pararse a mirarle- Y no me llames mujer..

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a la moto. Ella subió y espero a que él hiciese lo mismo pero en vez de subirse se quedo parado mirando el vehículo con desconfianza.

-¿qué clase de montura es esta?- la pregunto lanzandola una mirada de desconfianza.

¿Montura?, casi se hecha a reír cuando escucho aquello. Decidió no hacerlo, y le explico lo que era una moto y como debía subirse. Después de un rato consiguió que aquel hombre montase y pudieron marcharse de aquel lugar. Cuanto más se alejaban más relajada se sentía. Pero aún quedaban muchas preguntas por resolver...¿quién era aquel hombre? ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?¿que hacía metido dentro del cráter? Demasiadas cosas, pensó con cansancio.

Entraron en su casa en silencio y a oscuras. Ella simplemente tiro las llaves en la mesa y encendió las luces, después se quedo plantada delante de él, esperando a que le diese alguna explicación.

-Deberías estar agradecida mujer-comenzó el hombre mientras se paseaba por la casa a la vez que examinaba todo con curiosidad- si no hubiese estado tan débil, te habría matado.

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿a qué clase de lunático había metido en su casa? No dijo nada y dejo que él continuase su demente monólogo.

- Por tu aspecto, deduzco que eres humana.- la miro como si fuese un trapo sucio- Raza débil, pero me has sido útil y te lo agradezco. Te perdonaré la vida, mortal.

-Oh, es un honor señor.-decidió seguirle el royo, a los locos hay que seguirles el royo se dijo a si misma- Pero, ¿puedo saber a quién he salvado y estoy alojando en mi casa?

-Mortales, sois tan inocentes- dijo irritado- Soy un Dios, de Asgard. Llamame Loki.

-Bueno,Loki, ¿y qué has venido ha hacer aquí?.

De repente paro de pasearse por la casa y la miró divertido, soltó una leve carcajada. Ella le miró molesta, empezaba a irritarle aquél lunático. Mañana mismo le hecho de casa, apuntó mentalmente en su cabeza.

-Eso no te incumbe a ti humana. Son asuntos de dioses.

-¿Qué?-contesto indignada-Encima que te ayudo, te doy un techo donde pasar la noche y me tratas así. Eres un maleducado.

De repente la expresión de Loki cambio completamente, daba más miedo que antes. Ella retrocedió instintivamente, pisando algo en el acto. Era el teléfono que ella misma había roto antes, pero eso ahora poco la importaba. Creía que iba a morir.

-no me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono-gruño.

-Vale, tranquilo...Loki-hizo una pausa para pensar- tengo una idea, hagamos un trato.

-¿un trato?

-Sí, mira, tú necesitas que te escondan de algo que no se que es y además necesitas...curarte. Yo te ofrezco eso a cambio de que... no me mates y me trates mejor, si no es mucho pedir- esto último lo dijo bajito pero él la escucho perfectamente. No le pedía mucho a cambio, sería sencillo convivir con esa humana durante un tiempo hasta que repusiese fuerzas.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que hagas preguntas.

-Perfecto.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. II Problemas

Eran casi las 5 de la mañana cuando por fin, después de un rato, la joven y Loki pararon de pelearse por un tema que había surgido de repente...

...

-No pienso ponerme eso- gruño Loki mientras miraba con furia a la chica, la cual estaba parada delante de él sujetando entre sus brazos un montón de ropa de hombre.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo-contestó ella desesperada- No puedes ir por ahí con esas ropas, están rotas y...llaman la atención.

-No me des ordenes-siseó. La miró con odio esperando que ella se asustase, como había hecho anteriormente, pero, para su sorpresa, eso no ocurrió.

-Si quieres vivir aquí durante un tiempo tendrás que seguir mis normas...Las normas de los humanos-añadió con voz teatral. Esto hizo que Loki se callase por un momento y ella aprovechó para lanzarle la ropa a sus pies. -Si no quieres que te ayude ya puedes irte.

La chica se metió en una habitación dejándole solo junto con aquella montaña de trapos. Loki no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración ante el carácter de la mortal, tenia valor enfrentándose a él...Tal vez no fuera alguien tan débil, tal vez podría serle útil de verdad.

...

Ahora ambos estaban sentados en el sofá del apartamento totalmente en silencio. Loki miraba con curiosidad el aparato que la chica tenia entre las manos, antes la había visto recogerlo del suelo. Estaba echo pedazos. Se preguntó qué habría pasado con aquel instrumento tan particular.

-¿Qué es eso, mujer?

-No me llames mujer-respondió cansada-Ni mortal, ni humana ni nada parecido. Tengo nombre.-Se volvió para mirarle, esperando que la preguntase su nombre o algo, pero solo vio como Loki la observaba seriamente.-Emma.

-¿Es ese tú nombre?

Ella asintió, volviendo toda su atención hacia el maltratado teléfono. Ya no tenía ninguna solución, esos tres cachos de plástico duro junto con un montón de cables no volverían a dar señales de vida nunca más. Se levantó y entró en la cocina, Loki la siguió sin decir nada y observo como ella tiraba los cachos del teléfono a la basura. No entendía el comportamiento de la chica, odiaba no saber lo que pasaba. Así que decidió informarse.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Eh? Es un teléfono...pero ahora ya no sirve.-contestó ella bostezando, empezaba a notar el cansancio de todo el día y el cuerpo la pedía ya algunas horas de sueño.

-¿Cómo se ha roto?-insistió él, ignorando la mirada asesina que Emma le lanzó.

-Eres peor que un niño pequeño...-volvió a bostezar- Lo rompí yo, ¿ya?

-¿Por qué?-siguió él, aún más curioso que antes-¿Era peligroso?

-Dios mio...-Emma se llevo la mano a la frente desesperadamente, cogió un taburete que había por la cocina y se sentó frente a su extraño acompañante.-Verás, lo rompí porque me puse furiosa. El teléfono...No era malo, lo era otra persona.

Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿La humana también tendría enemigos? Sintió cierta simpatía hacia ella cuando pensó en que ambos podrían tener algo en común. Aliados, eso era lo que él necesitaba ahora mismo y ella...Bueno, eran posibilidades. Aunque no eliminó la idea de unirse a ella para acabar con sus enemigos a cambio de ayudarla a eliminar a los suyos. A pesar de que fuera una simple y débil humana, pensó con arrogancia.

-¿Tienes enemigos tú también?- sonrió con amargura- Te entiendo... No te lo voy a contar, pero entiendo perfectamente lo que es tener a todo el mundo detrás de ti...Molestando.

Aquello sorprendió a Emma, el borde y extraño Loki sentía empatía por alguien, incluso se compadecía. Ella le contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Son todos unos capullos- dijo riéndose- Me voy a dormir, tú puedes quedarte en el sofá si tienes sueño. Buenas noches.

Y desapareció por la puerta, dejándole solo de nuevo. Loki se quedo allí parado durante un tiempo, pensando en que la chica no era tan ignorante como el resto de los humanos. Tenía algo que a él le gustaba, valor y fuerza. Me será útil en algún momento, seguro, pensó con determinación. Pero ahora tenía que centrarse en otras cosas más importantes, mantenerse oculto hasta que recuperase toda su fuerza y poder. Recordó con orgullo como había escapado de las garras de su hermano, como había burlado la guardia de Asgard y como había llegado a la Tierra sin ningún problema. Aunque esta paz duraría poco, pronto se pondrían en marcha para ir a buscarle de nuevo y eliminarle por fin. Cosa que no iba a pasar, sentenció. Había tenido mucha suerte de encontrarse con la mortal, si no hubiese sido por ella tal vez ahora ya estaría en problemas. Lo más seguro sería quedarse oculto por un tiempo, pasar desapercibido confundiéndose con el ambiente y cuando estuviese totalmente recuperado...Atacaría. De forma definitiva.

...

El día siguiente se presentó con tormentas, todas inesperadas según la previsión del tiempo, y lluvias que no cesaban. Para muchos aquel día habría sido perfecto para ir a cualquier lugar agradable a divertirse y disfrutar, pero el cambio tan repentino destrozó muchos planes, incluidos los de Emma. Tenía pensado volver al cráter de la noche pasada e intentar averiguar algo más acerca del hombre que dormía en su salón. Tuvo que resignarse y cambiar su plan para otro día que no estuviese cayendo un diluvio sobre la ciudad. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y buscó a Loki por el salón, le encontró mirando por la ventana. Parecía bastante preocupado. Cuando notó que había alguien más en el salón se giro hacia ella, y la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenos días...-contestó ella aún medio dormida.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me están buscando.-soltó con voz profunda. Ella se le quedo mirando sin entender, él se aparto de la ventana y le dirigió una mirada de urgencia, cuando ella cruzo sus ojos con los de Loki un escalofrío la recorrió el cuerpo-Saben que estoy aquí.

Un trueno rompió el silencio que se había creado en el piso. Emma instintivamente se encogió, asustada por el trueno, y se metió en la cocina ignorando por completo a Loki. Cada vez estaba más segura de que aquel hombre se había golpeado en la cabeza, pero por otro lado tenía una corazonada con él. Le creía, aunque no del todo, y eso la molestaba. Se supone que ella era una tía seria, eficiente...Y no metía extraños en su casa, pensó con ironía. Loki, sin saber por qué, la hacía ser lo que ella no era. La estresaba, molestaba y a veces le daba miedo.

Cuando se estaba preparando un café, Loki entro en la cocina y volvió a repetir que estaba en peligro que le iban a encontrar...No paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa donde ella estaba sentada, medio adormilada, no dejaba de mover los brazos nerviosamente y no dejaba de hablar. "Cállate, es demasiado temprano para andar jodiendo" dijo Emma mentalmente,pero era demasiado temprano también para empezar una discusión.

-Shhh, dejame desayunar y ahora hablamos- contestó ella intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-¿Café?

-¡Escúchame, me tienes que obedecer!-grito desesperado- Si no me escuchas, tú también estarás en peligro.

Le miro de arriba abajo, se fijó en sus extraños ojos verdes, no parecían humanos, él tampoco parecía ser muy humano. ¿Y si de verdad estaban en peligro?

-Esta bien...-le indicó que se sentará mientras ella desayunaba- ¿Qué pasa?

-Eres irritable, mujer- Emma puso cara de asesina cuando volvió a llamarla así. Loki sonrió con suficiencia, le gustaba hacer enfadar a la joven- Me están buscando, y este no es un buen lugar para escondernos...Demasiado a la vista.

-¿Qué problema tienes con mi casa?

-No es...buena.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿No tienes otra?

-Ehh..no-soltó Emma incrédula-No soy rica, como verás

-Pues vaya...-Se levantó de la mesa y se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina- Entonces tendré que sacarnos a los dos de aquí.

Emma le miraba marcharse sin entender una palabra, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a ese tío por la cabeza? Decidió ignorarle y desayunó tranquilamente. Mientras tanto encendió la radio, justo estaba puesta la emisora de las noticias. No pudo imaginarse que aquel inocente gesto rutinario haría que su vida cambiase radicalmente. La haría huir de su vida e internarse en un mundo paralelo al que ella conocía. Más adelante se arrepentiría de haber encendido la radio aquella maldita mañ enteró de quien perseguía a Loki. Y más adelante de quien era él en realidad. Un dios.

Los locutores hablaban de la vuelta de un malvado "ser" que hace poco casi causa una catástrofe mundial, pero gracias a los Vengadores, aquellos super-hombres de los que tanto se habló hace un tiempo, le habían parado los pies... Y ahora había vuelto. Había escapado y todo indicaba a que se escondía en algún lugar de la ciudad en la que estaba Emma. Ella escuchaba todo con una atención sobre humana, pues sentía una terrible corazonada acerca del "ser" que había intentado atentar contra la humanidad. Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina y sigilosamente se acercó a ella y la cerró para que Loki no escuchase nada de la radio.

"Según nuestras fuentes de información-el locutor hablaba con profesionalidad y seriedad, una voz tremendamente autoritaria que inspiraba confianza- el sujeto se hace llamar Loki y no viene en son de paz. Les rogamos, queridos ciudadanos, que si le ven, no intenten acercase a él. Llamen a las autoridades y ellos les indicarán que hacer. Si todos colaboramos, no morirá nadie"

Apagó la radio asustada. No se podía creer lo que decían. No, tenía que ser una simple casualidad. Claro que sí, ¿cómo iba a tener ella al hombre que intento acabar con la humanidad durmiendo en su sofá? Era imposible. Entonces...¿por qué estaba muerta de miedo? No se atrevía a levantarse e ir al salón para verle. Esta vez no. ¿ Y si llamaba a la policía? Podría salvarse e incluso ayudar a todo el mundo,pero recordó que el teléfono estaba K.O. Y su móvil se lo había dejado en el dormitorio. Genial, estaba condenada. Trato de tranquilizarse, idear un plan para salir de aquel lío, tendría que fingir que ella aún no sabía nada y seguir igual de indiferente, e intentar no morir de miedo cuando aquel psicópata la mirase de nuevo.

-Ya sé que voy hacer-susurró con una sonrisa. Tenía un plan, y por su vida que ese plan iba a salirle bien.

…

Loki no podía creerse la velocidad que tenía su hermanito para remover el cielo y la tierra para buscarle. No había tardado ni un día en localizarle. Maldito, a ese ritmo le tendrían en el objetivo en menos de unos seis horas. Notaba la presencia de Thor, el cielo cubierto por nubarrones negros y plagado de relámpagos no era más que otro indicio de que él ya sabía donde se escondía. Tenía que irse de allí ya. Y encima con la humana a cuestas, ya no podía dejarla libre, ella le había visto sabía que estaba débil y eso podría causarle problemas. Mejor se la llevaba consigo y así no habría problemas. Ahora bien, ¿Dónde se podrían ocultar? Recordó que tenía un escondite por Alemania, pero despues de la última visita a la Tierra sería allí donde empezasen a buscarle. No...Tenía que ser algún sitio lejano, plagado de humanos para poder camuflarse y poco conocido por aquel maldito escuadrón de la justicia que no paraba de incordiar. Necesitaba un mapa, se dijo. No conocía Midgard a penas. ¿Ella sabría decirle algún sitio bueno?

La puerta de la cocina se abrió con un chasquido, ¿cuándo la había cerrado? Se preguntó extrañado, y vió como Emma salía. No lo miro, simplemente se fue hacia su habitación con prisa. Actuaba distinta, él lo notaba, sabia cuando alguien intentaba ocultar algo y ella lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Antes de que ella pudiese llegar a la puerta él se interpuso en su camino y la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Pasa algo...Emma?-preguntó agachandose hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Él era alto y ella muy bajita, le llegaba a él por debajo del hombro.

Emma se intimidó cuando él se acerco tanto y la miro con sus ojos extraterrestres. Tenía miedo, pero no quería demostrárselo. No podía rendirse al miedo en la situación en la que se encontraba. Ten valor, se animó. Levanto la mirada y se enfrentó con la de Loki. Le sonreía, pero sus ojos no lo hacían. Un escalofrío la hizo estremecerse de arriba abajo.

-No pasa nada-Soltó por fin. Mantuvo la mirada con la de él durante unos segundos, que para ella fueron eternos. Finalmente el se incorporó y dejo de mirarla tan intensamente.

-Menos mal-suspiró-Necesito que me dejes un mapa de la Tierra.

-¿Un mapa?-preguntó extrañada. ¿Querría organizarse para empezar el exterminio de los humanos?-No tengo.

Mentira. Loki frunció el ceño y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Estas segura?

-...sí-dijo agachando la cabeza como una niña pequeña intimidada.-creo...

-Creo que no entiendes el peligro que corres, humana-suspiró- Dame un mapa y te prometo que saldrás de esta con vida.

¿A que estaba jugando? La estaba chantajeando con matarla, obviamente. Era ella o la humanidad, o eso creía, tal vez se equivocaba. Ya no sabía que pensar, se estaba volviendo paranoica. Recordó que ella había tenido episodios depresivos en su adolescencia que la hacían imaginarse cosas, no habían vuelto a pasarle, pero a lo mejor el hombre que tenía delante se lo estaba imaginando. Deseaba que fuera así.

Un chasquido hizo que ambos se volviesen hacia la puerta principal, alguien estaba entrando al apartamento.¿Quién será? Se preguntó ella sorprendida. Loki instintivamente se metió en el cuarto de Emma, escondiéndose del peligro.

-Hola,amor- una voz masculina llena de musicalidad y recuerdos dolorosos se apoderó de ella. Era él. Había vuelto.

Entró como si fuera su casa, tiró el abrigo en el sofá, dejo el paraguas en el suelo y la miró sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Emma se quedo en shock, no pensaba que él volvería y encima en un momento como este.

-¿Me has echado de menos?-preguntó. Examinaba el apartamento con detenimiento, posaba sus ojos oscuros en todo, siempre habia sido muy detallista, muy mániatico, cualquier diferencia lo notaba- Vaya,vaya, ¿Qué ha pasado con tu teléfono?

Boom. La gota que colmó el vaso. No pudo aguantarse y se lanzó sobre él con los puños por delante y gritandole. Su pequeño cuerpo impacto con el duro pecho de él, que la retuvo por las muñecas y la miro divertido.

-Sigues siendo una fiera- la susurró.

-¡Sueltame,capullo!-grito intentando zafarse de sus grandes manos.-¡Dejame vivir tranquila!

Notaba que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar, pero no podía permitirse que la viera de esa manera. Sería como darle la satisfacción de haber ganado. Maldito cabrón.

-Venía a darte recuerdos, pero ya veo que no soy bien recibido, amor- la miro con asco, y la empujo haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas.- No se que ví en tí pero te vas a arrepentir por haberme insultado pequeña.

-Hijo..de...puta-escupió entre jadeos. El golpe la había dejado casi sin respiración.

Un momento, pensó esperanzada. Loki estaba allí, podría ayudarla. ¿Dónde se había metido aquel psicópata? Para algo que podría haber echo bien... No saldría a ayudarla, él solo quería gobernar el mundo, que una humana más muriese no era problema para...

-¡Tú!- una voz conocida e irritable sonó a sus espaldas. No se lo creía.-¿Qué crees que haces con ella, humano? No la toques.

El agresor de Emma se quedo boquiabierto cuando vio a Loki salir de la habitación de ella. Le miró y luego la miro a ella entendiendo lo que allí pasaba. Volvio a dirigirla una mirada de repugnancia.

-Que poco has tardado en buscarte otro,zorra-Se agachó y la cogió del cuello de la camisa elevandola hasta que sus pies quedaron colgando en el aire. La faltaba oxigeno, se ahogaba.

-¡Sueltala, mortal!- grito Loki.¿Por qué defendía a esa humana? No podía evitarlo- Es mía.

El chico vió como Loki alargaba la mano y le pareció ver que algo brillaba en ella. De repente sintió como si una bala de cañon le hubiese golpeado el pecho y salió disparado hacia atrás, estampandose contra la puerta. Se quedo tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido.¿Qué coño acababa de pasar?

Emma aterrizo otra vez sobre el suelo notaba que la cabeza le daba vueltas, veía borroso. Iba a desmayarse. Antes de que todo se tornase negro vió como Loki se ponía delante de ella y se agachaba ante su asqueroso ex y le elevaba del suelo mientras le agarraba por el cuello.

-Pa-para...lo...matas...

* * *

Continuará...

Gracias por leerme y por los reviews :)


End file.
